


Grey haired hero

by I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse



Category: Legend of Zelda (LinkedUniverse), Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Grey haired heroes, War is a good big brother, Warrior dyes his hair, based off a Discord prompt, it's bad but i have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse
Summary: Warrior has always been a big brother to his younger counterpart, what does he do when he realize that the young heroes hair is actually grey?
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Grey haired hero

Link had been in charge of young Link and honestly he hated it. It had nothing to do with the little Link, despite the fact he seemed to run off in battle. No what the problem was all the little noble brats.  
“Look at this?”  
“What a freak?”  
Warrior heard the little voices of thoughs gremlins and anger boiled into him. It didn’t take him long to find the source of the voices, their were about three there, and one of them obviously had young Link hat. Link walked up and yelled in his best soldier tone.  
“What are you doing?!” Link yelled out causing the children to jump, their face shifted into horror when they spotted him. They were smart and scattered tossing the hat down on the ground.  
As the others left the room he finally noticed who was on the floor, it was young Link however this time he did have his hat on. Young Link kept his hat on religiously never taking it off in the presents of others. Without his hat the little boy was curled up in a ball trying his best to cover his head. And now he could see why.  
Unlike the golden blond hair he expected from the young child, the boys hair was a silver color, looking like it was made out of moonlight. Link had to admit to himself it suited the young boy, however the tears did not.  
Link picked up the hat from the ground and held it out to the young hero, who as soon as he saw it grabbed it out of his hands. Young Link immediately put the hat on, trying to push the silverlocks into the hat.  
“Hey buddy, you don’t have to hide your hair. It looks nice” Link said, trying to encourage the little boy he grew to care about.  
“Don’t lie to me” Young Link said through tears.  
“Buddy” Link sighed.  
“No one likes my hair, i don’t like my hair” Young Link as he finished hiding his hair in his hat before running off to his room likely.  
Link was left alone in his thoughts filling his heart with sorrow, he couldn’t imagine the little one hating his silver hair. Then a thought dawned on him and he began to form a plan.  
The next morning Young Link was avoiding eye contact with everyone, he hated that people saw his hair, he hated it. Young Link could hear the snickering from the young nobles and gritted his teeth.  
“What are you doing you brats?” Link voice pearce the smirking and laughing making it complete silence.  
“Hey buddy, did you have a good night?” Link asked close to Young Link so the little boy knew the question was likely directed to him. Young Link finally decided to look at the older hero before his breath caught in his throat.  
Link golden locks had been transformed into silver ones that seemed to glisten in the light.  
“What?” Young Link asked out of shock as he reached out to grab some of the hair to make sure it was real.  
“I told you i like the hair color, and I like it so much I decided to dye my hair” Link explained to the young child.  
Young Link eyes filled with tears as a smile grew on his face, the little child threw his arms around the older hero.  
Link didn’t question it and just held his little brother, it was nice.  
~  
“So when did you turn gray old man?” Legend asked the oldest hero as they sat around the campfire, eating dinner. Most of the other links made jokes about Time’s and Warrior’s grey hair, often making the standered old man jokes; however thankfully the other hero took it with pride.  
“Oh I turned at a young age, i think i turned grey when i was a child” Time explain and Warrior shot up like the ground was on fire.  
“I knew it was you, you little shit!” War yelled out causing laughs to go around.  
Yep, they wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
